Til Death Do Us Part
by Shimokara1
Summary: When Amber visits the grave of her former lover, she realizes something that she will never forget, But is he really gone? I claim Amber as my own, but Raien belongs to a friend. Everything else I don't claim. I'm also tempted to continue this story.


'Til Death Do Us Part

Amber sat still on the train. Her eyes focusing on the red painted wood that made up the wall. Her eyes closed and reopened filled with sadness and despair. Water seemed to form under her black eyes until it spilled over her eyelashes and streamed slowly down her cheeks and onto the floor where it splattered into a very small puddle. Her mind ignored the tears as she reached deep in her mind for those memories that would be cherished forever.

Thanks for all you've done

I've missed you for so long

I can't believe you're gone

You still live in me

I feel you in the wind

You guide me constantly

He held her in the air, twirling around in circles, both laughing with fun. Although the young Amber had been scarred of being lifted into the air she trusted him. His dark crimson eyes searched her black ones. Those dark crimson eyes seemed to dance with excitement.

_It had been a while since they were able to be alone and go on a date without being watched. They moved closer to eachother and cuddled the other in their arms. His hand glided across her cheek before placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head until their eyes met. His thumb slid back and forth across her lips and with every stroke his head moved closer until their lips met in a long and never-ending kiss._

"I love you…" He murmured happily, handing her a glowing white rose made out of soul energy.

I never knew

What it was to be in love

No, but you were always

There for me

You were always the way it ends

Now I come home and I

Miss your face so

Smiling down on me

I close my eyes to see

"_I love you too," She said, taking the rose from him._

Amber watched as it disappeared. She also felt her heart racing like it never had before. Her stomach did five flips when he kissed her, and she didn't want that feeling to ever leave.

And I know

You're a part of me

I miss you soul

It sets me free

I'm singing while

I feel I can't go on

I sing tonight

'Cause it comforts me

Amber frequently hummed a song, one that he used to sing to her all the time. Her hands shifted to her watery eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Raien…my Raien…" she murmured softly to herself.

Her eyes moved to the window and stared at the clouds that consumed the sky. It would rain soon. The screeching breaks of the train sounded in the silent room. Amber looked to the door and stood up just as the train came to a stop.

I carry things that remind me of you

Your loving memory of

The one that was so true

You were as kind as you could be

Even though you're gone

You still mean the world to me.

Amber walked off the train her eyes still filled with sadness. She walked down the street and looked to the side and noticed one graveyard that she would never forget.

I never knew

What it was to be in love

No, but you were always

There for me

You were always the way it ends

Now I come home and I

Miss your face so

Smiling down on me

I close my eyes to see

She took a few steps into the road and quickly jumped back when a speeding car came flying down the road towards her. A few cops were chasing right behind it, their sirens blaring. Amber looked at the driver and her eyes widened with shock.

"Raien!" She said, following as the car turned onto the next corner only to slide into a brick wall.

And I know

You're a part of me

I mess your soul

It sets me free

I'm singing while

I feel I can't go on

I sing tonight

'Cause it sets me free

Amber ran to the car and stared in shock. Her hands covered her mouth in horrific terror. She shook her head with denial known it couldn't be him.

"No…" She whispered, "You're dead…Raien…my…my…my poor Raien…"

Amber blinked a few times and noticed that the person in the car wasn't Raien, but some thug the cops had been after for a month. She let out a sigh and looked at the graveyard. Quickly she entered and searched for him, his tombstone. She stopped at one of the many tombstones and stared.

I'll gladly set you free

From sorrow

I'll still love you more

Tomorrow

And you'll be here with

Me still

Every day to day with

Feeling

And you always had

Me

And you always will

And you always will

And you always will

Her eyes watered once again, and tears streamed down her face like waterfalls. She fell onto her knees and cried her heart out. She stared at the grave and placed her hand upon the name engraved on the polished rock.

And I know

You're a part of me

I miss your soul

It sets me free

I'm singing while

I feel I can't go on

I sing tonight

'Cause it comforts me

Something white caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head slowly and noticed that it was a glowing white rose. Just like the kind Raien used to make for her out of soul energy.

"Raien…" she muttered picking the rose up.

The second her small warm hand touched the rose it disappeared. She never did find out where that rose came from, but she knew in her heart it was from Raien. And she knew that Raien was watching over her.

Amber's Note: Ok…and here are the lyrics to the song.

Thanks for all you've done

I've missed you for so long

I can't believe your gone

You still live in me

I feel you in the wind

You guide me constantly

I never knew

What it was to be in love

No, but you were

Always there for me

You were

Always the way it ends

Now I come home

And I miss your face

Smiling down on me

I close my eyes to see

(Chorus)

And I know

You're a part of m

I miss your soul

It sets me free

I'm singing while

I feel I can't hold on

I sing tonight

Cause it sets me free

I carry things

That remind me of you

Your loving memory of

The one that was so true

You were as kind as you could be

And even though you're gone

You still mean the world to me

I never knew

What it was to be in love

No, but you were

Always there for me

You were

Always the way it ends

Now I come home

And I miss your face

Smiling down on me

I close my eyes to see

(Chorus)

And I know

You're a part of m

I miss your soul

It sets me free

I'm singing while

I feel I can't hold on

I sing tonight

Cause it sets me free

I'll gladly set you free from sorow

I'll still love you more tomorrow

And you'll be here with me still

Every day to day with feelings

And you always found me

And you always will

And you always will

And you always will

(Chorus)

And I know

You're a part of m

I miss your soul

It sets me free

I'm singing while

I feel I can't hold on

I sing tonight

Cause it sets me free


End file.
